ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy Guide by Xarchangel
Xarchangel's Alchemy Guide Thank you for taking the time to check out my guide. I will start out by introducing my self, I am Xarchangel and i reside on the Gilgamesh Server. I have played for a few years now and decided that i would give back a bit by creating some guides to help aid players in crafting. My main Craft is Woodworking and i am currently level 100 +2 with nearly all sub-crafts level 60. You may ask the questions... Why should i follow your Guide... What makes yours better... You really want to do it that way... These are all good questions to ask and i do not have the answers for you, may of the other guides out there are just as good or better, i just want to give you an alternate path if you get stuck or a new idea if it seems impossible. As with all guides, I do not expect you to be rich, i will try to make it as easy as possible. Alchemy is a craft that is used to make consumables such as prism powders, silent oils, hi potions and such. Like all crafts, leveling to 100 can be very costly and/or time consuming. Although not the most expensive craft to level, alchemy can drain your pocketbook very fast if not done properly. So with that, lets dive in to the paths to take to reach level 60/100 ^^ Level 0-10 ''Tasurara'' 0-6 : Ice Crystal :: Rock Salt :: Flask Of Distilled Water x2 This is a very simple/cheap synth to start with. Get advanced guild support until level 2-3 and then cap on this item. It does not get any easier then this. ''Pinch Of Poison Dust'' 6-12 : Lightning Crystal :: Yellow Globe x2 Another easy synth, as the one before, get guild support for the first 3 levels and then cap on it. You can either catch the fish, or just buy on the AH. Save these for a future synth :) Level 10-20 ''Vial of Mecury'' 12-16 : Lightning Crystal :: Cobalt Jellyfish x 4 Best way to do this is just by the fish from the vendors. At most it 600 gil synth. Save all of these also ^^ ''Flask Of Poison Potion'' 16-18 : Water Crystal :: Vial of Mecury :: Pinch of Poison Dust Now is the time to use up all your ingredients that you have been saving, with luck you will profit off all this and make back any gil that you spent. Go ahead and make until you run out of ingredients and sell potions on AH! ''Flask Of Echo Drops'' 18-20 : Water Crytal :: Sprig of sage :: Flask Of Distilled Water :: Pot of Honey Buy the ingredients as cheap as you can, and this will be a profit synth that will sell fast while making you a little bit of gil. Cap on the recipe and enjoy the ease so far :) Level 20-30 ''Pot Of Silent Oil'' 20-24 : Water Crystal :: Vial Of Slime Oil :: Lump Of Beeswax x2 Yet another Profitable Synth for you, not much profit, but you will at least break even if not better. Synthing your own beeswax will make you more gil, and just buy the slime oil off the AH. ''Flask of Blinding Potion'' 24-27 : Water Crystal :: Sleepshroom :: Bag Of Poison Flour :: Pot Of Crying Mustard Not the fastest selling item, but they will sell with time but for a little loss. Buy the flour in jueno (does not stack) and the mustard in Sandy. Its only 3 levels so should not be to bad. ''Pot of Silent Oil'' 27-29 : Water Crystal :: Flask Of Olive Oil :: Lump Of Beeswax x2 Yes, back to silent oil again. This recipe will give you 2 more levels. Buy the olive oit in sandy and make your own beeswax to minumize loss. You could just skip blinding potions and do this instead depending on how well blinding potions sell on your sever. Level 30-40=